


Not afraid anymore

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: How it should be, Kisses, M/M, Piano Scene, Skam France - Freeform, potetional ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: I was rewatching piano scene and had to write my own ending.or: vendredi 19h34 - how it should be
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: rewatching piano scene because i miss elu - showing it to my sister.  
> Lucas: walks out of the flat, standing at the door  
> Eliott: standing in front of him, watching right into his soul  
> my sister: and now they kiss, no?  
> me: no, they won´t, but-  
> BUT!!!!  
> And yeah. Here we go.

**LUCAS**

Lucas never felt anything like this. 

  
He had never been so _brave_ as this evening. It´s maybe the weed which makes wonders with his mind, maybe it´s the combination of weed and the beers. 

And maybe, just maybe, it´s _Eliott_. 

  
It´s so wierd. 

  
They don´t know each other. Lucas doesn´t know Eliott, he knows almost nothing about him. He knows few things now. 

  
He knows Eliott studies literature. He knows that Eliott is some kind of artist (Lucas saw the little doodles on his wall above the piano (where he´s sitting now) and he likes them a lot. Of course he had to tease Eliott a little about it, he couldn´t help it. But truth is, Lucas likes them. A lot. And he´s really curious how would Eliott draw him.   
Lucas knows that Eliott´s spirit animal is raccoon (which is really damn cute and cool, he has to admit - but not to Eliott).   
Lucas knows now that Eliott likes dubstep (like, _really_?) and he knows that Eliott likes listening music on vinyls.   
Lucas knows now that Eliott knows how to play Star Wars theme on the piano (and he would sell his soul to hear that one day).

  
So, yeah, Lucas doesn´t know much about Eliott. It´s just that... It´s just that this boy, who is definitely attractive and funny and nice (he´s so _nice_ to Lucas), this boy making Lucas feel things he never felt before.   
And maybe that´s enough for Lucas to sit down behind the piano and starts playing. 

  
He´s in the middle of the song when he realizes that he´s playing damn _I love you_ on the piano to _Eliott_. 

  
_Holy shit._

  
What if Eliott knows this song?   
What he´s gonna think about Lucas, now?   
_Fuck._

  
Lucas slows down the melody and looks over his shoulder to Eliott. And Eliott...

  
...Eliott is there, sitting on the couch, watching Lucas and smiling. He´s _smiling_. Warm light falling on his face and he looks softer with that smile, wide pretty eyes with little sparkles inside. He looks _beautiful_. 

  
And Lucas smiles back a little, because Eliott doesn´t look like he thinks Lucas is crazy or idiot or whatever. He looks like he likes the music, he looks surprised. He looks happy and _beautiful_. 

  
So Lucas turns back to the piano and plays the rest of the song. 

  
It´s wierd. It´s so wierd, he never felt so in ease while playing. When he was younger and he had to play in front of the parents on the music school performance, he was in so much stress, his hands were shaking, his breathing was fast and he had to concentrate to relax so he wouldn´t passed out. 

  
Now?

  
It´s like breathing itself. 

  
When Lucas plays the last tone, it´s silence in the room. He hessitantly turns around to face Eliott with suddenly unsure eyes. 

  
But Eliott, he looks in awe.   
He looks genuinely surprised and when the small smile appears on his lips, Lucas feels the relief in his body. 

  
"That was amazing," says Eliott with that smile when his teeth are visible, which Lucas loves. 

  
Lucas is suddenly shy. Because of Eliott´s eyes on him. Eliott´s sparkly pretty eyes. He´s watching Lucas with that little smile, making Lucas feel like nobody ever did.   
"It wasn´t music from Star Wars, but..." Lucas says, uncertain what to do now. 

  
He feels like he exposed his soul there. 

  
"You´re surprising," says Eliott and his closed lips move after a little. _Stop staring, Lucas!_ "I like surprising people," Eliott adds with sweet wide smile. Lucas feels like he just did something he deserves medal for.   
He feels like he wins something. Not sure what, really. 

  
Lucas smiles back at Eliott and they´re looking at each other for a moment when Eliott´s phone on the table buzzes. Eliott takes a look, smile from his face is gone. 

  
"Oh, fuck. I have to go," he says. "I totally forgot I have to meet with some friends," he rubs his forehead. 

  
Lucas´ good mood is gone. But he doesn´t want to Eliott feel bad about it. (If only.)  
"Yeah, me too," Lucas says, trying so hard to hide his dissapointment. "I have to go. To the party."

  
Lucas collects his stuff, put on the hoodie and jacket and when he has the backpack on his back, Eliott put the beercase to his arms. 

  
Eliott really giving him whole beercase. Just like _that_.   
He´s so _nice_. 

  
Eliott walks Lucas to the door and opens them for him ( _so nice_ ).

  
"Fuck, I´m so sorry for kicking you out like this, but..." Lucas turns to him. "I really lost track on time." Eliott put both his hands on the wood around the door. "But, it was really cool," he says and looks at Lucas. 

  
"Yeah, totally," Lucas smiles a little because yes, this was much better than any party where Lucas had ever been or had to be (boys will kill him, surely, if not Chloé before, but Lucas can´t find the care in him, at least at this moment).

  
"Yeah," Eliott says softly, looking at Lucas like he sees into his soul. "We have to do that again."

  
Lucas could swoon in there. 

  
"Whenever you want," Lucas says before he can stop himself. Eliott´s eyebrows go up and he smiles wider, his eyes looking like sparkly halfmoons in the shadow-y corridor. "And thank you for that beer," Lucas adds quickly and wants to leave - because he embarrassed himself enough already, no? - but warm hand on his biceps stops him.   
He looks back at Eliott who´s looking at Lucas´ hair now and he´s reaching his hand and Lucas feels slight tug, before the hand is gone. 

  
"Bye," says Eliott and in the next second Lucas stands there, alone, smiling at the closed door. 

  
...

  
When he´s out of the building, going to the bus stop, he pulls out his phone from the pocket and checks his notifications. 

  
Okay great. Boys are mad. Chloé is mad (but Lucas doesn´t care about this as much). Lucas sighs and thinks about how to fix this mess. He doesn´t want to, but he knows he should. 

  
And he can´t stop thinking about Eliott´s face as they were sitting on the couch side by side, stoned from the weed, and when Lucas looked at Eliott, he just really wanted to kiss him. 

  
_Fucking hell._

  
"Lucas?" says the voice behind him and Lucas´ heart definitely shouldn´t react like this on someone´s voice, but here we are. 

  
Lucas turns around and _there´s Eliott._

  
...

  
**ELIOTT**

  
Lucas is gone. 

  
Eliott closes the front door and leans to the wall, then slips down on the ground.   
He can´t believe Lucas was really here. Like, _here_ , in his house, in his living room, he saw his drawings and he played the piano for him. 

  
Let´s be honest, Eliott had been this close to tears. He really wanted to cry.   
It was just so beautiful. It was perfect.   
And Eliott had so much to do to not jump on him and kiss him senseless. 

  
Eliott forgot to ask what was the song, he wants to listen that again and again, but, another fact, he probably wouldn´t like it from anyone else than from Lucas. Lucas´ version is his favourite, now. 

  
Eliott felt it, while Lucas was playing. Eliott felt like something in him was moving. Eliott felt it, that he´s _falling in love_. Eliott felt everything and he...

  
...he´s not afraid anymore. 

  
_Oh shit_ , he´s not scared. _He´s not scared, not anymore._

  
Eliott grabs his phone and sends a quick text to Lucille.  
 ** _I´m not coming tonight, sorry. Talk later._**

  
And he stands up and runs to the window, looking to the street.   
Lucas is still there, standing at the bus stop with that beercase Eliott gave him.   
Eliott runs down the stairs and out of the building. He´s only in his hoodie but he doesn´t give a shit about it. Lucas is there, his back facing Eliott. 

  
Eliott takes a deep breath. "Lucas?" he says and Lucas turns to him, surprised. 

  
"Eliott," he says in such a soft voice and yes, Eliott also loves how his name sounds from Lucas´ lips. "What are you doing here?" 

  
"I..." Fuck, Eliott didn´t think about this. He takes a step closer to Lucas but there´s the beercase in his hands and it´s kinda in Eliott´s way. 

  
Eliott takes the thing from Lucas. He looks surprised and then he blushes. 

  
"Oh," Lucas says, looking down. "You want that back, right, I told you it´s too much-"

  
"No, Lucas," says Eliott and laughs a little, as he put the beercase on the ground. "I don´t give a fuck about some beer."   
Lucas looks up at him with wide blue blue eyes. 

  
"No?" he says. 

  
Eliott shakes his head, steps closer to Lucas again. "No."  
Eliott is nervous. He is and he feels his hands shaking a little. (A lot.) But he wants to do that. He needs to do that.   
Because he´s not afraid anymore. 

  
Lucas´ staring at him. Eliott steps closer, tips of their feet almost touching by now. Lucas looks down and back up to Eliott. 

  
Eliott studies his face, just to be sure, just to see _something_ there, something what he saw there on the couch back inside his apartment.   
Lucas´ eyes snap to Eliott´s lips for a second and Eliott feels his exhale. 

  
That´s _it_. 

  
Eliott brings his hand to Lucas´ cheek and closes the distance between their lips. Lucas sharply inhales against Eliott´s lips and Eliott brings his other hand to Lucas´ right cheek, cups his face with his palms and it feels like he belongs in there. It feels like Eliott´s hands were made to hold Lucas´ face. 

  
Eliott moves his lips and feels the biggest relief when Lucas´ moves with his too. _He´s not pulling away, he´s kissing me back_ , Eliott thinks and he smiles in that kiss. 

  
Lucas´ hands are on Eliott´s hips, then on his face too, then around his neck, then around his waist, pulling him closer. Eliott bites Lucas´ bottom lip and tugs for it with his teeth and Lucas´ sighs. 

  
Eliott pulls away and blinks at Lucas´ face. He has closed eyes, long eyelashes throwing shadows on his cheeks, parted lips, head tilted backwards, face up to Eliott. 

_He´s gorgeous._

  
Eliott kisses him again, just because he can now. Then he rests their foreheads together. 

  
They´re like that for a little longer, eyes closed, breathing the same air, Eliott still holds Lucas´ face and Lucas Eliott´s forearms. Eliott smiles. 

  
"Shouldn´t you go to meet some friends of yours?" Lucas whispers and when Eliott opens his eyes, he sees Lucas still has closed eyes but there´s smile on his lips. 

  
"I don´t know what you´re talking about," Eliott whispers back. 

  
"No?"

  
"No. I don´t have any friends," says Eliott, his thumbs caressing Lucas´ face the same time as Lucas´ stroking skin on Eliott´s forearms. 

Lucas chuckles. 

  
"Still want to go to that party?" Eliott asks, holds his breath. Lucas pulls back slightly, looks up at Eliott. 

  
"What party?"

"That one you needed that beer for," says Eliott.

"No, no party," Lucas shakes his head. "I wanted to drink all that by myself, on this busstop, drown the misery."

  
Eliott´s smile grows wider, he leans back to Lucas, arms around his shoulders now, pulling him closer. "Stay with me, then?" he whispers to his ear, feels Lucas shivers. 

  
"Yeah," Lucas says softly, his face burried in Eliott´s neck. "Would love that."

  
So yeah, Eliott takes him back to his flat, his heart beating fast and happy.

  
And he´s not scared anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samedi 9h17, Vendredi 20h27 aka the Pas peur clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh hiiii, me again.  
> I was just... surprised people wants some more of this little universe? So I wrote this. Hope you´ll like it.  
> ♥
> 
> (It´s 2:18am, i´ll edit later, sorry for mistakes)

LUCAS  
  


He did it.

Lucas really _did it._

He kissed a boy.

(okay, maybe the boy kissed him but Lucas is pretty sure it was mutual action)

And not just some boy.

A beautiful boy. The most beautiful boy.

He kissed Eliott. Eliott kissed him.

There are voices in Lucas' head screaming this all over again and again. The only time where they all shut up is when Eliott's kissing him, like right now. Or, maybe, it's not silence, but Lucas can't focus on anything else than Eliott's lips, anyway. His lips, soft and leading. His hot breath.

His hands, holding Lucas' face. His fingers, hiding behind the collar of Lucas' shirt on his neck.

Lucas slips his hand from Eliott's waist to his lower back and pull him closer.

Lucas is tired. He truly is. When they came back to Eliott´s apartment, Lucas´ heart was beating like crazy. He took off his backpack and jacket, which Eliott took from him and hung it on the hook in the hall. Then they stood there, watching each other nervously, before they smiled and cutted the distance at the same time.

Eliott´s bedroom, the cold sheets, the kisses. Eliott, taking off Lucas´ hoodie. Lucas, doing the same with Eliott´s. Kisses, kisses, kisses. In some moment, Eliott played some music on the vinyl player. Something nice and calm. Stares. Eyes. Touches. Dozing a little. More kisses.   
That´s what Lucas remembers from that night. 

Eliott, waking him up with kisses in the early morning. Their pants are off. Tangled legs. 

So yes, Lucas is pretty much tired. But he´s also endlessly _happy_. 

...

He´s half-sleeping when Eliott speaks again. They´re lying there, soft light poking inside from behind the curtains. They´re facing each other. Lucas feels the warmth from Eliott´s body, from his face so close to his own. He feels Eliott's hand stroking his cheek, his neck, he feels Eliott's nose brushing against his own. Lucas holds Eliott's forearm, because, seriously, this feelig is just so good.   
He doesn´t remember he would felt like this with any girl from his past. 

"Am I your first?" Eliott asks, brushes their noses together to wake Lucas up. Lucas opens his eyes, looks at him. Eliott in the warm light is breathtaking. His features, so soft and welcoming. Lucas got lost in it for a little so he forgot what Eliott said. 

"My first what?" he asks. 

"Your first boy," Eliott says and smiles a little, his fingertips caressing Lucas´ cheek.   
Lucas pouts his lips and looks away, then back to Eliott who smiles wider. 

"I´ll take that as yes," says Eliott and Lucas breathes a laugh. Well, yeah, Eliott _is_ his first boy. Lucas didn´t even think about the fact that he´s probably gay, until now. And now? He doesn´t think about it, either. He thinks about Eliott. And when he´s with Eliott, he´s not so afraid of it. Of this label. Of this... thing. He´s not afraid. 

"What about you?" Lucas asks, watching Eliott´s expression carefully. Eliott´s hand is in Lucas´ hair, he looks him in the eyes and his eyebrows jump with a playful smirk on his lips. 

"Okay, I see how it is," Lucas says and grins when Eliott laughs. In the next second, Eliott´s lips are on his again and Lucas forgets what he was thinking about. 

...

It´s just... this. All that. 

It´s Eliott.

Eliott, looking at him like that. And Lucas isn't sure if he understands what look like that means, but he is sure that nobody was ever looking at him like that. He would know.. Definitely. And the thought brings comfortable tickling to his stomach.

Lucas should be thinking about what´ll come next. About himself, about himself being gay. About admitting it to his friends and his mom... and probably to his dad, too. About accepting it. He was fighting with it for too long now. 

He should be thinking about this, but he can't.

He can't but think about _him_. Eliott. His warmth, warmth of his body, hovering above Lucas, covering him like a blanket.

Eliott didn't bring just the most wonderful feeling in Lucas' stomach (probably also the wierdest and most unbelievable what Lucas ever felt in his life), the kisses which seem to be life-giving. The warmth and safety. The something what seems to be finally in place. In the _right_ place.

No, he didn't bring JUST this.

He also brought the confidence in Lucas' movements, in his words, in his looks, in his touches.

The confidence which caused Lucas' behaviour, his actions, like, let Eliott to take off Lucas' shirt. Take off Eliott's shirt right after. Also flipping their bodies over, Eliott lies on his back under Lucas now, kissing Eliott on the lips and then go down down down his bare chest. He never had thought about this feeling, about the feeling of the boy's skin under his lips. He never had thought it could be so... So overhelming. So much. So _right_.

And when Eliott flips them over, again, so his face is right above Lucas', right in front of him, and he smiles so gently, so softly, like Lucas would be something special, nobody can understand how Lucas feels in that moment. Eliott caresses Lucas´ face from his hairline on the forehead to his cheek and chin and kisses him. Lucas can´t even count for how many times. 

"What did you think about me the first time you saw me in the foyer?" Lucas asks, hand in Eliott's soft hair, looking golden in this light. 

Eliott's hands traveling up Lucas´ arms, as he's hovering above Eliott. They go up to Lucas´ neck and Eliott brushes some hair from Lucas´ face just so they can fall back again. Lucas´ watching his face, his hand in Eliott's hair tightening and pulling for them and his fingers scratching Eliott's head in there. 

"The first time I saw you was not in the foyer," says Eliott and Lucas´ hand stops her movements. He stares at Eliott, waiting for more. "It was in the hall the first day I arrived to school."

What? _What?_

"I didn´t know anyone and I walk past you and your friends. You didn´t see me," says Eliott and his finger traces down Lucas´ chest. Lucas huffs a laugh in disbelief and shakes his head. Because, seriously, how could anyone not notice Eliott? When he´s so tall and - excuse me - absolutely stunning? "But I saw you," Eliott says, looking into Lucas´ eyes with such a softness. "I only saw you, actually."

Lucas looks in his eyes, Eliott´s looking back. _Fuck._  
Lucas leans down and kisses him. And kisses him again. And then some more.

...

  
"What would you have done if I didn´t come to the foyer? Or if I took the bus earlier, or later? Perhaps we would never have met," Lucas whispers later, when he lies on his stomach, Eliott pressed to his back, head resting on Lucas´ shoulderblade, fingers drawing little nonsenses to Lucas´ skin. It's burning. And it's the best feeling ever. 

Eliott sighs, his fingers draw a circle to Lucas' skin and he presses himself closer to Lucas. "I have to admit that it's scary," he says. 

Lucas doesn't know if he can read it as he wants to or rather not. "But at the end, it happened."

"You know, when I have a choice to make, I always tell myself that there are two paths to take," Eliott says, Lucas feels his chin on his back. I end up taking one because I have to make a choice eventually, but I will never know what I missed by not taking the other one."

_Oh._

"It drives me crazy," Eliott adds and lies back down on Lucas. 

Um...

"And now? Don't you feel like you took the right path?" Lucas has to ask. 

"Yes, of course I do," says Eliott and Lucas breathes again. 

"You know, when I have a choice to make, I tell myself that there are other Lucases, in other parallel universes, who took the other path," Lucas says and Eliott picks himself up a little from Lucas´ back. "So, between all of the Lucases of all the universes, we've tried everything."

Lucas feels Eliott's smile pressed to his skin. 

"What are the other Lucases doing, right now?" he asks.

"Right now?" 

"Mhm.."

"Well... maybe there's Lucas who's little magic, so he can do cool stuff like talking to the Moon or... teleport himself from one place to another," Lucas says and Eliott giggles. 

"What else?"

"Hm... maybe there's Lucas who is in love with his best friend and he's scared to tell him," Lucas says. "Maybe there's Lucas who has no place to live..." Lucas swallows the lump in his throat and continues, "And maybe there's Lucas who's living his best life in the best roof apartment, watching the stars every night."

Eliott's drawing to his skin with his fingers. 

"You never think about it?" Lucas asks. 

"I admit, I don't really believe in all that," says Eliott. 

"Well, you're wrong," says Lucas and Eliott chuckles to his skin. It tickles. "You're wrong because there are many other Lucases and Eliotts, in other parallel universes, who are together right now."

"Maybe there's magic Eliott, talking to the Sun, who met magic Lucas and both of them trying to charm each other with some fancy spells," says Eliott. Lucas´ smile widens. 

"Maybe..." he says. 

"Maybe there's Eliott, living in the roof apartment with Lucas, living their best lives together," Eliott says and Lucas can't believe what he's hearing. "Maybe there's Eliott who finds Lucas and saves him, and maybe there's Lucas who saves Eliott right back."

Lucas inhales and Eliott presses his lips to Lucas´ shoulderblade. When he lies down again, Lucas shuffles and then he shifts to lies on his back, opens his arms for Eliott to lay down on his chest. Lucas then wraps his arms around him, holds him tightly. 

"Are you okay?" Eliott asks, face burries in Lucas´ neck. Lucas strokes his back and shoulders. 

"More than okay," he whispers and he realizes that he really means it. It's true. For the first time in really long time, he's happy and he's okay. 

...

ELIOTT  
  


Who allowed Lucas to look like this? Who allowed him to be this beautiful, this adorable and hot in the same time? How is that even possible?

Eliott lies next to him when he's sleeping and he's just looking at him. His skin is so warm and soft and his eyelashes so long. And his hair, living their own life. 

Eliott can't get enough of it. 

  
When Lucas fell asleep in the night, Eliott was awake for some time because he just wanted to remember this feeling. 

  
Sleeping here in Lucas´ arms is the best. The best. 

But Eliott might have another thing he wants to do with Lucas. He might have another idea what he wants to share with this boy. 

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks when Eliott gets up from bed, putting some clothes on himself. Okay, okay, Eliott can't look at Lucas, because otherwise he wouldn't leave the bed, like ever again. 

"I'm taking you out," Eliott says. "Get dressed."

Lucas gets up from the bed hessitantly. "But, Eliott... it's already dark outside," Lucas says, slowly putting on his jeans. 

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he asks and smirks. 

"No," Lucas says and frowns. Why Eliott doesn't believe him?

"Hm... sure," he says. 

"I'm not! I'm just... I should probably go home for some clean clothes," says Lucas, holding his t-shirt in his hands.

Eliott takes one of his t-shirts and pulls it over Lucas' head. "Here," he says and Lucas slips his arms into the right holes in the black tee. It's a little bigger on him and Eliott leans down to press a small kiss to his collar bone. Then he hands him one of his hoodie. "Take this."

Lucas smiles and Eliott melts.

It is what it is. 

...

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks as they walk through the streets. 

"You'll see," says Eliott with a smirk. He can't wait for Lucas to see it. His secret place. 

"It's gonna be raining soon," says Lucas, looking up at the sky. 

He's cute. He truly is. 

They stop at the gate and Eliott starts to undoing the padlock. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lucas loud-whispers. 

"Opening it," says Eliott simply and opens the gate, steping inside. "You're coming?" he turns to Lucas, who's watching him for some time and then smiles and follows him. 

They're walking through the woods, Eliott has the little torch in his hand and Lucas has his phone light switched on, so they see where to put their feet. 

"Didn't you know about La Petite Ceinture?" Eliott asks as they go side by side, slowly, like other people on the sunday walk. 

"No," Lucas says, looking around. "I have to admit it's pretty good," he adds and Eliott shrugs, like it's nothing, but it actually means so much to him. And having Lucas here with him, it's something he's absolutely freaking out about. Internally. 

Lucas´ phone buzzes and the light is gone. Eliott turns the torch against him. 

"Out of battery," Lucas says. "My phone died."

"Well, come on, I'll guide you," Eliott says, reaching for Lucas´ hand. 

"You? You'll guide me?" Lucas raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, come on," Eliott smiles and Lucas takes his hand. 

"Do you coming here often?" Lucas asks then, holding his hand a little tighter. 

"Yeah, it's my favourite place in the city. Do you hear how calm it is?"

"Yeah..."

"It's heaven here," Eliott hesitates, just a second, then he adds "This is where I come when I want to be alone."

"You are taking people to place where you want to be alone?" Lucas asks, looking at Eliott. 

"No, but right now, it's special," Eliott would love to see that blush on Lucas´ cheeks. Not possible in the dark. "And usually, I take nobody here. You're the first."

"Not even Lucille?" 

Eliott almost scoffs. Silly boy. 

"You're the first," he repeats as they stop. Lucas´ looking at him _like that_ again. He's so cute, it's unbearable. "We're here," Eliott says and turns the light up against the bridge. 

The bridge is Eliott's _refuge_. It's his safe place. Taking Lucas here is bigger deal for him than could anyone even think. And yet, it feels so _right_. 

Eliott's going closer to the bridge and when he turns to Lucas, he's standing there with open mouth, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Come on," Eliott says, smiling wider than before, because, it's happening, Lucas is here, following him with small steps. "Come on!" Eliott says again because Lucas is so slow and he wants for him to see it! So Eliott takes two steps to him, holds his hand and tugs him under the bridge with him. They stop there, Eliott stands behind Lucas, lighting the grafitti there, the pictures, the writings on the walls of the bridge. "Here. This is my place. Do you like it?" 

"Thanks for invitation," says Lucas and Eliott laughs. 

"No, but seriously. Do you like it?" he asks again. "Or you're afraid?" Eliott's walking around Lucas in circles, lighting his face. Lucas´ turning to him.

"Me, afraid?" he asks, looking at Eliott. "Not afraid."

"Not afraid?"

"Not afraid."

"Not even a little bit scared? You're a wierd guy..." Eliott says, Lucas grins. 

"You are wierd guy," Eliott laughs and switches off his torch. "Eliott?" Lucas says into the dark. Eliott sees him, he's looking around, not seeing shit, apparantely. Eliott quietly steps to the side, leans to the wall. "Where are you?" Lucas says.

Eliott switches on the torch again, lighting his face with it and laughs when Lucas´ eyes snap to him. 

"Honestly, this is not funny at all," Lucas says, coming to him. But he's smiling, so Eliott is calm. 

"Oh, yeah... still not afraid?"

"Still not," Lucas says and Eliott laughs again. "And here, now? Not afraid either."

Lucas is right in front of Eliott. "Okay," Eliott says. "I won't do it anymore because you actually look scared."

"How nice," says Lucas with smile and Eliott switches the torch off again. "Fuck, Eliott, seriously!" Lucas says, turning around, looking for him. He sounds a little more serious, that's true. The thunder echoes inside the bridge. "Okay, I'm a little bit scared," he admits. 

Eliott knew it. 

He switches the torch on again when he's behind Lucas. Lucas turns to him and Eliott chuckles but Lucas is serious. And really, he looks a little scared. Okay, Eliott should stop mocking him. And, also, Lucas looks so beautiful like this, his face shining, his skin looks gold, his eyes light blue. His eyelashes throwing long shadows around. 

Eliott steps closer and closer and Lucas stands there, watching him carefully. Eliott leans to him and Lucas´ eyes snap to his lips. Eliott should kiss him. He definitely should. Lucas looks like he wants that. Lucas looks like he waits for that. Like he expects that. 

So, that's what Eliott doesn't do. He leans so close that their noses touch and when Lucas closes his eyes and his lips are parted, Eliott switches the light off again and steps away from him. 

It's raining. It's really raining. Lucas knew that right, then. Eliott steps outside and goes few metres from the bridge. He's soaked after few seconds. And it's freaking cold.   
Fuck. 

He turns to the bridge when he hears Lucas saying his name. 

Lucas sees him and Eliott grins at him. Okay he's a little cold. A little. But he can handle it. Another thunder sounds around. The rain is loud.   
Lucas walks to him and stops in front of him, looking up to the sky and back to Eliott's face. 

"What? Are you afraid of the rain, too?" Eliott asks and smirks at Lucas. Lucas pouts his lips, looks down and when he looks up again, he reaches his hands, holding them up, palms turns to Eliott. 

And Eliott suddenly realizes. 

Lucas saw Polaris. 

_Oh. God._

Lucas knows about Polaris. 

Eliott doesn't have time to freaking out right now. He tangles his fingers with Lucas´ and holds his hands tightly. Lucas smiles. Eliott smiles. Heartbeat later, they're kissing. 

  
It's wierd, because Eliott has this feeling in his stomach like this would be the first time. Like this would be their first kiss. But it's not. It's not even their tenth kiss. It's one of many many many, since yesterday evening and the busstop kiss.   
But it's so new and so special, that it feels so unique. 

Eliott cups Lucas´ face and holds him, kisses him more and more and he feels the cold wetness on Lucas cheeks and in his hair but Lucas´ lips are hot and Eliott shivers. 

Lucas reaches his hands from Eliott's waist to his neck, holds him there. They pull apart and grins at each other before another kiss, brushing their noses together, Lucas´ hand in Eliott's hair messing with them. The water runs down Eliott's neck under his collar and it's cold, they both are wet and cold, but neither of them seems to care as much.  
 _Lucas._  
Lucas´ lips. Eliott is sure it's one of the world wonders. He smiles, wide and bright and looking at Eliott like _that_ again, Eliott bites his lips and Lucas´ pulling him closer by his waist. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, swaying there, it seems like they would dancing on some private melody. 

They pull apart, gasping for air with huge smiles on their lips. Lucas looks up to the dark sky, Eliott looks there too, feels like Lucas shivers. Eliott pulls him closer, wraps his arms around this boy, hides him in his embrace.

 _Maybe, maybe this is it,_ Eliott thinks. 

This is finally _it_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have another part of this already half-done. I´m sorry. I don´t know what to dooooo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lundi 8h41, Jeudi 16h50 and maybe a little bit of Mercredi 10h40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m... sick.  
> I´m such a fucking mess. God help me.

LUCAS

  
Okay so, boys are mad at him. Chloé is mad at him. He needs to make things right. He needs to fix this. He needs to do the right thing.   
With this thought Lucas go to school on monday. And, of course, with thoughts all around Eliott. And how he already misses him. 

Lucas sees Chloé with her friend - what was her name? Maria? - talking on the school yard, his friends are on the other side of that place. 

Lucas takes a deep breath and approaches Chloé. 

Yeah, she´s pissed. She tries to leave when she sees Lucas. But no, he has to do that. 

"Chloé, please, wait, I need to talk to you about something," Lucas says. 

"Excuse me?" Chloé turns to him, looking in disbelief and mad. It scares Lucas a little, he never really knew how to talk to girls in this way. Sure, he talks with Manon and Daphné and Alexia and with Emma for ages, with Imane in classes, but he never felt like there´s something more than friendship between them. 

But Chloé? She probably... obviously... thought there´s something _more_ between them. 

"I met this girl from the first year, very pretty, beautiful," Lucas starts. Chloé still looks mad. "We kissed, we hang out a little, I thought it was just a fling and I thought she thought the same," Chloé shakes her head, says nothing. Lucas continues. "But I was wrong, I read the situation wrong and I got this feeling she thought it was more than _I_ thought..."   
Fuck. Thin ice. Chloé scoffs. 

"Chloé, I´m really sorry, I probably did something what made you think it´s something serious and I shouldn´t have done that," Lucas says, feeling like the biggest jerk. "But I can´t be with you like that, I don´t feel the same."

"Are you fucking klidding me, Lucas?" she says, angry. 

"No, I´m just trying to do the right thing. I don´t want to play some stupid games with you. I don´t want to be an asshole, because I´m not," Lucas would really like to think so. "I want to be honest with you since beginning, because I think you´re really sweet and nice and pretty, but this is not for me."

"Sweet and nice and pretty girls are not for you?" Chloé asks sarcastically. 

"Yes," Lucas says. "I just don´t want to play with your feelings, you deserve better than this. And there´s someone for you, I know that, trust me. But it´s not me."

Lucas feels really sorry for all this. He shouldn´t have starting anything with Chloé, in the first place, but he did and he´s trying to fix it, now. If nothing else, he owes this to her, to himself, and maybe to Eliott. 

Chloé doesn´t look happy. She´s still angry, but not furious, so that´s a good sign, Lucas thinks. 

"Fuck..." she says. "I´m really mad at you, you know," she looks at Lucas and he nods. 

"I know. I´m sorry," he says.

"But thanks... for stopping it before it could be something more than it was," she says and shrugs. "Guess it would be worse, later."

"Yeah..."

She sighs. "I really liked you, you know," she admits. 

"I like you too, Chloé, but not like this," Lucas says. 

"Okay, I have to go," she says and Lucas sees a little smile on her lips. "Bye, Lucas."

"Bye, Chloé."

She leaves and Lucas breathes out with relief. Wow, it really feels good, do things right for once.   
Lucas turns around and goes to the boys, standing there, watching him. 

"What was that, mec?" Arthur asks. 

"Nothing," Lucas says. 

"Nothing? She doesn´t look very happy, Lucas," says Yann and Basile nods.

"Yeah, is she pissed for the friday? Because Lucas, where the fuck were you? We were waiting like idiots for your reply and you didn´t even bother!" Basile yells. "The girls we could met! The possibilities-"

Arthur slaps Basile to his chest with back of his hand. "Calm down, mec, the possibilities, yeah, but definitely not for you, if you-"

"Hi," says someone behind Lucas and when he turns around, there´s Eliott. Eliott, smiling at him, saying hi to his friends, leaving Lucas breathless for a moment because really, he´s so beautiful. 

"Hi," says Lucas eventually and smiles. 

"You forgot this, the other day," says Eliott, handing Lucas the grey scarf. 

"Hey, that´s my scarf," says Yann with big grin and takes it from Eliott, who smiles at him. "Where did you find it, mec?" 

And... um...

Eliott opens his mouth, but Lucas speaks before he could say anything. 

"Guys, this is Eliott," he says, put his hand on Eliott´s shoulder, turns to his friends. "He´s kinda new in this school. Eliott, this is Yann, Basile and Arthur," Lucas says and the boys all greet him, shaking his hand. Eliott´s smiling like the sun. 

"Nice to meet you all," he says and smiles at Lucas. Eliott probably sees in Lucas´ eyes something because he doesn´t make a move to kiss him. Lucas is glad. He would rather tell his friends alone before they could see something themselves. 

But Lucas hopes Eliott also sees how much Lucas _wants_ to kiss him. 

...

ELIOTT  
  


Eliott can´t stop smiling.

He´s sitting in the class and he just can´t stop the smile on his face. _Fuck._

Lucas just... introduced him to his friends, just like that. He didn´t say they are together (yet), but he was not ashamed of him and that means so much to Eliott, seriously. 

  
On sunday, Eliott broke up with Lucille. He thought it´s something they´re been up to for long time and he couldn´t leave it for later, not anymore.   
So Eliott called her, they met in the café and Eliott broke up with her. 

"Lucille, this is not working anymore and we both know it," he said.

"Eliott," she said seriously. "Did you really think this thing through? Are you sure about it?" 

"Yes, I´m quite sure, thanks for asking," he said. 

"But... But you need me-"

"I don´t need you, Lucille, I´m my own person," Eliott said, a little mad. "I just... I don´t love you anymore, and you don´t love me, too, I know that."

Lucille was quiet and that was more than clear answer for Eliott. 

"You´re still with me just out of pity, I don´t want this."

"No, Eliott, that´s not true-"

"It is. And I don´t want this and I don´t need this. Okay?" Eliott said and Lucille stared at him. 

"Are you sure?" she asked again. 

"I am... I... I met someone, Lucille, and he´s incredible," Eliott said and smiled with that thought of Lucas. 

" _He_?"

"Yes, he. It´s a boy. And please, don´t bother saying anything stupid, I´m not gonna listen to it," Eliott said before she could say something hurtful. 

"I guess you already made your mind, right?" she said.

"I did."

"Guess I´ll just wait until you´ll come back to me, like you always do," she said and sighed and Eliott got mad even more. 

"That´s not gonna happen," he said. "You can wait, but it´s your lost time," he got up from the chair. "I hope you´ll be happy with someone who´s worth it, just like Lucas worth to me," he said and kissed Lucille´s cheek. 

Then he left. 

  
So, yeah. 

That´s quite it. Nothing in his way to be with Lucas. Maybe the girl who´s all over Lucas... Eliott doesn´t remember her name. He´ll ask Lucas later, how it is with her. 

"Bro, what are you smiling at?" asks Alex next to him, waking Eliott up from his daydreaming. 

"Nothing," Eliott says, Alex just shakes his head. 

  
Eliott doesn´t go to his next class. He wants to see Lucas. He goes to the biology class where Lucas could be (or not, Eliott just wanted to try his luck).   
And really, there´s Lucas. 

Eliott sends him text to go out and in a minute Lucas is there, walking out of the door, right to Eliott. 

"Hi," Eliott says and smiles, then he leans to Lucas and kisses him. Lucas startles, looking around if anyone sees them. 

Eliott raises his eyebrows and looks at him with question in his eyes, because, he doesn´t understand, if Lucas is ashamed of him, now? Is that it?

Lucas looks around and then back to Eliott and then he just visibly relaxes, steps closer to him. 

"Hi," he says and smiles and Eliott breathes in relief. There´s people on the school yard, but whatever. 

"Let´s skip the class?" he asks with hope in his voice because he missed Lucas and he wants to be with him. He holds Lucas´ hand in his, swaying them between them. 

"I probably shouldn´t..." says Lucas, watching Eliott´s face. "Hm... okay, let´s go," he says and Eliott giggles. 

He´s cute. 

They go out of school and when they are finally behind the gate, Eliott presses Lucas against the wall and kisses him there, holds his face with his hand and kisses him. God, how he missed him. 

"I missed you," he says when they pull away, resting their foreheads together. Lucas smiles, wide and bright and beautiful and pulls Eliott closer by his jacket. 

"What you wanna do?" Lucas asks then. 

"Anything," Eliott says. 

And really, Eliott realizes, they can do whatever they want. 

They can do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
